


It's okay

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 300 words, Inspired by song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: Inspired by "It's Okay - Cavetown"
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Kudos: 1





	It's okay

  
"Don't you dare to do that, Ganda?"

"How about you sir? why don't you want to escape from all of this?"

What would he do on the edge of a tall building? In the middle of the night, the cold wind of loneliness feels like a bullet that pierced his skin.

When everything was ruined, nothing else he can do to fix it, but did he want to keep going, or just end it all?

"Hold my hand." 

A soft voice of Ghani, giving his warm hand to his one and the only person he truly trusts. A fight, within Ganda's mind. A big fight.

"Ganda, take my hand." He asked again, now one step closer.

"Sir." 

It's not done yet, there is still a fight, a blank eyes of Ganda was looking at the ground, imagining what would happen if he just

Jump?

"Ganda, someday you'll be glad," another step closer, "that you didn't listen to that demon inside you."

Another step, "I want to see how you will grow in the future."

_Another step, and one more._

Their hands meet, Ganda listened, he took Ghani's hand as he starts taking one, two, and three steps leaving the edge of the building.

"Sir, the sky and my heart are just as dark as your eyes." He said, as the wind almost completely covered his voice.

"Your hand, it's just as warm as your heart." A comfort he feels, something he never wants to let go of.

_And maybe later, he will tell Ghani about all the things, that he loves about him._

_And one day, he will tell Ghani about all the times, when he smiles because of him._

And Ghani said,

"It's okay if you are not okay right now."

_He understands now, now he finally realized it._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "It's Okay - Cavetown"


End file.
